This invention relates generally to the field of illumination devices and more specifically, to a reflector for an elongate light source such as a fluorescent bulb.
Light emitted by an elongate fluorescent bulb tends to be emitted in all directions. Thus, when it is mounted on a ceiling, it radiates light upwardly where it is wasted. Reflectors have been used primarily to collect the wasted light and direct it downwardly towards the area to be lighted to increase the illumination efficiency of the light source.
An ideal reflector for the aforesaid light source should be capable of collecting all the light emitted upwards by the source, direct it accordingly within the lateral boundaries of the area to be lighted. Known reflectors fail in this aspect. Some cannot adequately reflect the light rays emitted at high angles permitting it to exceed the lateral boundaries of the area to be lighted. Others tend to concentrate the light to a particular section of the area, reducing the apparent uniformity of illumination of such area, thus causes glare.
Being substantially rigid, these reflectors have one pronounced inherent structural deficiency. They have a fixed focal axis and a fixed effective illumination area. To vary the direction of the light, these reflectors have to be moved relative to the light source. This would require sophisticated mounting means.